(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini scooter.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In most of the conventional mini scooters, the user, who stands with one foot on the platform, propels the scooter forward with the other foot stamping on the ground surface intermittently. The counteraction produced due to friction between the user""s foot and the ground surface drives the scooter along. In order to keep the scooter going, the user has to keep stepping on the ground surface. The steering rod of the scooter is provided mainly to enable the user to steer the scooter and to bear a part of the weight of the user.
As the user has to keep touching the ground surface with one foot, the conventional mini scooters are not suitable for use as a transportation means. Besides, to the user, long term use of the scooter may result in imbalance of the muscles and bones of his/her feet.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a mini scooter that is propelled by virtue of forward and rearward swinging of a steering rod.